


Unexpected Daddy Kink

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Mid messing around when the word Daddy falls from your lips.





	Unexpected Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Gabriel Reyes (Reaper)

You hadn’t meant to say it, for it to slip out and expose your kinky ways but it just felt so good. Gabriel’s teeth had just sunk into the flesh of your shoulder making you moan. He paused his actions to look into your face, incredulous.

"Did you just call me ‘Daddy’?“ Gabe asked amused. You flushed a deep shade of crimson. Unable to speak you just nodded at him carefully. His smirk just grew wider. "Say it again.” He commanded in your ear, returning to his previous position. Teeth sinking back into the sensitive flesh there.

"You s-sure?“ Obviously embarrassed with yourself, surprised to see him taking this so well. Another moan escaping your lips.

"Say. It. Again.” His deep voice rough, hot breath wafting over your skin deliciously. Gabe bit down harder, making you moan it out for him. “Mmm, good girl.” He said ghosting his lips over the bite. Who knew Gabe would be so into this. He certainly took to it well. A hand knotted itself in your hair tugging gently at first but after seeing your positive reaction, pulled harder. You could tell this excited him farther. It took no time at all for you to be stripped clean of all your clothes. Gabe stood before you, still fully clothed, a smirk planted firmly on his face. “Get on your knees, for Daddy.” His rough voice commanded. You crouched down on the floor in front of him. His eyes never leaving your face as he undid his pants, sliding them down just enough for his already hard member to be freed.

“Oh my..” You couldn’t help saying. You knew he’d probably be big but you hadn’t expected this. You peeked up at Gabriel’s face, the smirk still plastered in place. Never breaking eye contact you reached out, taking his member into your hand. Pleased with your movements, Gabe nodded for you to continue. You stroked his member a few times for good measure before taking it into your mouth. One of Gabe’s hands twisted itself into your hair, pulling it tight. This made you moan around his cock. His breath came out as a hiss between his teeth. You could tell he was enjoying this as much as you were. You pulled back, flicking your tongue across the silky head of his dick, pleased to see Gabe shudder in the slightest before you plunged your mouth onto him as far as you could stand. The smirk returned to his lips as you set a slow pace for yourself slowly picking up speed. Gabe was panting above you, his grunts and moans pushing you farther, to bring him to an end. You caught his eye and nodded. That was all he needed. He came, pulsating and spilling himself into your mouth. Eyes never breaking contact with yours. Slowly you withdrew your mouth from his cock, swallowing hard. Gabriel pulled his pants up, fastening them back into place.

“Good girl.” Gabe rasped bending down to pull you into his arms. Sitting down on the edge of the bed with you in his lap, Gabe brushed the sweat slicked hair from your face with one of his hands. You looked up at him, smiling before snuggling up against him. You two sat like that until you noticed the growing erection beneath you. You quickly looked up into his face, another blush becoming apparent on your cheeks. “Hmm? Oh, did you think we were done for the night?” Gabe chuckled, another smirk gracing his lips. You melted into his arms, ready for a night full of self-induced pleasure.

-END


End file.
